Goodbye Forever
by XxSeptiplierxX
Summary: Fem! N. Italy, Prussia, Russia. Male! S. Italy, Germany, England. More chapters later on. Might switch the up the story later on.
1. Goodbye Forever

I'm Lovino Vargas, a fourteen-year-old boy with a five-year-old sister, Feliciana Vargas, I have dark brown hair and with green eyes. I always had to make sure that we were fed, bathed, and entertained. Our parents never even knew that they had kids, which frustrated me more than anything. Two years after our parents had put us in a foster home. One night after supper our foster mother had got very upset (as usual it was about us) and went to the living room.

Julchen Beilschmidt has extremely light blonde hair, red eyes, and is as pale as a ghost. Ludwig Beilschmidt has blonde hair, light sky blue eyes. "We must get rid of them!" Is all Julchen stated to let Ludwig, her brother, know it's time for them to find parents. Find parents, of course, for the two children that were sitting nicely in the dining room.

After a month, their friends, Anya Braginski and Arthur Kirkland, had come to take their new children. "Hello, Ms. Julchen Beilschmidt and Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Where are the children?" Anya smiled innocently. Anya is platinum blonde with magenta eyes. She wore a long trench coat, light olive green pants, grey boots, and a white scarf.

"Um, yes, where are the children? It looks as though you had lost them. Am I correct?" Arthur looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Arthur has dirty blonde hair and green/blue eyes, and wearing cargo pants, long-sleeve dress shirt, and black dress shoes.

"Oh no, we hadn't lost them, they are right this way Mrs. Kirkland." Arthur looked sad when his name wasn't mentioned. "You too, Arthur." Ludwig walked down the hall, rounded the corner to the kitchen, went up the stairs, and went through the door to our bedroom. Ludwig knocked on the door carefully and it echoed through the house. A child came to the door.

"Yes Mr. Beilschmidt?" I asked.

"Go get your sister. Make sure to pack _all_ your belongings. Got that?"

"Yes ma-I mean sir." I stuttered. I walked back into the room. "I know you miss mother and father but they didn't want us. So you must forget about them."

"But Lovi, I can't!" Feliciana, my sister, has auburn hair and honey-colored eyes.

"Why not, Feliciana?"

"I can't believe that they gave a two-year-old away!" Feliciana had burst into tears. I went over to my sister and tried to comfort her. During this mood change, the adults stood at the door and watched as I desperately tried to comfort Feliciana.

"Awe. I'm glad we're taking these two homes with us," Arthur whispered happily towards the children in the bedroom, "they're so adorable. They'll probably want us to leave the room right about now." The bedroom was not much larger than a closet, there was barely enough room for a small dresser and a twin size bed. There was no light in the room, so it was too dark to see the walls, ceiling, or floor. To see anything, we would have to use a flashlight.

The adults turned around and went to leave the room. They were probably going downstairs to the dining room.

"Feliciana, we should start packing. Our parents are going to take us home today, you know that, right?" I ask. Of course I knew, she knew, I just wanted to make sure that she knew.

"Yes, Lovi, I know."

"Good, Start packing!" I guess I could've been a little bit nicer.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." She giggled. I don't think I've ever heard Feli laugh like that. She got off the bed and started for the closet to get our suitcase at the end of the hall.

While Feliciana and I were packing to leave, the adults were downstairs in the dining room talking about us. "How long does it take to pack?" Anya asked.

"Well, the kids need to get off their rumps!" Ludwig yelled up at us, "and get to the packing! Then they'll be ready to go."

"Can you please stop yelling and let the kids do what they want? Plus, they're probably packing right now." Julchen replied.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop yelling… When I see them working!" Ludwig got up from the table and stormed out of the dining room, walked through the hall, up the stairs, to our room, but found that we weren't there. "Julchen, Sister, we have a slight problem."

"What do you mean 'slight problem'?"

"The children aren't in the room."

"Well, that's because they're down here with me." Which was true, I stood beside Julchen and Feliciana with the suitcase standing in front of me.

"Oh, well let's get them settled in the car." Arther piped in.

"Yes, let's go." I chriped. Ludwig grabbed the bag and pulled us with him. I just walked along with him but Feli kept complaining. before we knew it, we were in the car buckled up and ready to go. After awhile I got sleepy. 'Goodbye forever, my old ruined life. Hello and welcome to my new improved life.' That was the last though I had before I fell asleep.


	2. Love At First Sight

When we got to the house I was surprised by how big it was. _Wow this place is huge, I wonder..._

"Lovino! Dude! Don't just stand there, come on in!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" I wondered aloud. It clicked in my head when I finally processed all the words said. "Alfred?"

"Yo, dude and dudette! Come on in!" _Alfred is still as obnoxious as he will ever be, _I thought.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Feliciana yelled across the driveway.

"I decided to meet the little dude and dude-" He cut himself off. I noticed that his eyes moved like they were following someone. "Well, I think I'll be taking my leave, later dudes!" He ran off trying to catch up to a blonde girl who seemed like she was about my age. She turned around, letting me examine her face. She was pale with her long blonde hair framing her face and her eyes were the same color as Arthur. I looked up at Arthur and he had his eyes narrowed on the girl.

"Oh, Hello there, daddy!" She yelled getting Arthur's attention.

"Hello, love. Alfred, bring her home before five."

"Alright." Alfred responded.

**-Time skip by Flying Mint Bunny-**

"Arthur?" I said getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"Who was that girl with Alfred?"

"..."

I waited, I even sat beside him on the couch.

"She was my... Daughter. Amelia Valentine. She took her mother's name instead of mine. I think she is about your age, Lovino..." He trailed off thinking of the right words to say, "She turned fourteen and she decided that she was to 'amazing' to stay with us, so she left."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Anya and I."

"So why did you want us?"

"... It's hard to explain, poppet."

"I think I like her." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that, poppet?" I shake my head. "Alright, Goodnight Lovino."

"Goodnight Arthur."


	3. A New Friend?

_I waited around, hoping she will go through my bedroom door. I ended up scrubbing my whole room. It was literally sparkling._

_"Lovino~?" She was outside my door. "Lovino, are you in there~?"_

_"Si." The door opened up and revealed Amelia standing in a white nightgown._

"Good. It's time to wake up." Never mind it wasn't a dream. "Come on silly, get up~."

"Okay, okay." I got up and noticed that she was on the other side of my bed. My cheeks were flaring up in a deep red color. "Why d-did you sleep i-in my bed?" I asked stuttering.

"Well, I got kicked out of my first home and I've been secretly living with my father and step-mother until I get a new place."

"Oh. And Anya is your step-mother? Cool! What is Alfred to you?" I've been thinking about him with her and I just want to kill him for it. She's mine, dammit!

"Brother, older brother. He treats me like I'm his girlfriend in reality. But in fantasy, I'm his sister, Personification of Arosia-" she smacked her hand over her mouth.

"You're a country too? That's so cool! I'm Southern Italy. My Sister, Feliciana, Is Northern Italy."

"Father and mother are countries as well. Father is personification of England and Mother was..." She trailed off. "Uncle Allistor is Scotland."

"What about your mother?" She shook her head and she looked away so I couldn't see her face. "Did she... pass?"

I asked choosing my words carefully. She nodded.

"Lets go get breakfast ready!" Her mood changed from depressed to Cheerful in five seconds.

"Okay." I replied.

**-Time skip-**

"Someone is coming down the stairs." I was told to keep watch on the stairs while Amelia made breakfast.

"Almost done." She yelled back. "Ok it's ready. Goodbye..."

she started snickering."Lovi~."

"GAHH! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Don't call you what?" I froze and turned my head slowly. "Arthur. What a surprise to see you here." He gave me one of those 'You've-got-to-be-kidding-me' looks.

"I live here." He said with the same expression on his face.

"Right. I made breakfast." He looked at the table and his eyes widened. I turned to see a fuckin' feast on the table. That girl can definitely cook and she didn't get that trait from Arthur for sure. He burns everything and anything. Except tea.

"Wow. That's a lot of food. Good thing Alfred isn't-" He was cut off by Alfred.

"Dudes, what's for break-Whoa!"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure how much food you guys would eat so I made a bunch of it!" I exclaimed.

**-Time skip-**

Everyone woke up ate breakfast and thanked me for it. Arthur even said that his cooking needs improvement since my cooking is better. After breakfast, I went outside to find Amelia sitting on the back porch, it seemed like she was waiting for someone. I set a plate of food on the table beside her. She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

"What's wrong, Amelia? Is it what I asked about earlier, if so I am truly-" She interrupted me by closing the gap between us.

"Its not that I just... Since you started living here... I was feeling... weird. I didn't know what to do and then... I realized that... I like you, Lovino... I really like you."

"As a friend? Or...?"

"More than a friend."

"Really? You really mean it? You're not lying, are you?"

"No, I'm not lying." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I followed by putting my arms around her waist. I kissed her first this time and she deepened the kiss. We didn't realize it, but Arthur was watching us the whole time through the window.


	4. Admin Meets Reader

_= your male name (s/c)= skin color (e/c)=eye color

(h/c)=hair color (h/l)=hair length Remember This!

Amelia decided to go to the store today... since she used ALL the food in the fridge and cupboards.

-Changing up POV- Amelia's POV

So, I left the house to go grocery shopping. After I had gotten checked out, I began to leave the store when I heard someone trying to get my attention.

"Hello, miss?"

"Yes?"

"You dropped this, miss." The man held out his hand with my wallet in the middle of his hand.

"Oh! Thank you so much, mister..."

"_, and you are very welcome. Would you like some help with your bags?"

"Yes, please." _ grabbed some of my bags out of my hands. I had noticed that he was (s/c) and he had (e/c) eyes with (h/c) (h/l) hair. To me, he was very attractive. "Thank you... again."

"Welcome," he replied, "Where are you parked at?"

"Oh, I walked, it's not very far. Is it okay if you walked with me?"

"It's fine."

"Great." We walked the rest of the way to my father's home in silence. " I am pleased to meet you, _." He handed me the bags as I had the door open.

"As well as you."

"Would you like to co-" I was interrupted by Feliciana.

"Oh, Amelia, let me help you."

"Who is this, she looks really cute." Feliciana turned beet red upon hearing this.

"I'm Feliciana Vargas. And you are?"

"_ Beilschmidt. I live down the road from here."

"Feli, can you help?"

"Oh, yea, mi dispiace."

" S'il tu plaît, Feliciana, vous pouvez commencer à payer attention?" (Please, Feliciana, can you start paying attention?)

" Siamo spiacenti, penso solo che quel _ è molto interessante..." (Sorry, I just think that _ is really attractive)

" Tout comme j'ai, mais je suis sur le point de déposer le!" (As do I, but I am about to drop this)

" Mi dispiace, Amelia."

"You should be..." I muttered under my breath. I looked over at _ and noticed he was really confused. "Oh, sorry, that was nothing that you should be worried about. Anyway, would you like to come in?"

"Sure, I don't have to be home 'til 10 o'clock."

"Great," I replied and whispered to Feliciana, "keep him busy while I put the groceries away." She gave me a thumbs up.


End file.
